JaCeY (heartfelt promises) 4
by dark angel bb
Summary: Jacey finds peace in the gardens with Kei, and a nice warm cut of tea. Meeting Fumio once more (Kei's son) as Kei and Jacey speak of their days. A lovely conversation as she has some time away from the hustle and bustle of her troubles. As she returns inside, a familiar face comes to apologize for his doings and an old friend shows up to confront Jacey about a certain love interes


The backyard was where the cherry blossoms were in full bloom and pinks fell to the ground like snow. Kei sat under a tree playing his pocket flute as he closed his eyes. He looked asleep, but played beautiful music. Jacey walked over to the male and took a seat in front of him on a cushion that was laid out for three including himself. "Ah…what wonderful smells hit my nostrils this fine afternoon. Cherry blossoms lingering." Kei stopped playing and opened his eyes.

"Miss! What a pleasure to see you out and about. Please have a cup of tea. You look exhausted."

"Thank you Kei. Very kind of you." She took the cup as he filled it to the top with sweet honey suckle tea.

"So tell me, how are things going?"

"Can I say they are going?" She giggled as Kei chuckled.

"I hear rumors of a baby? Tell me more." She took a deep breath.

"It was…"

"Ko, yes? Dear no need to waste your breath. I have it all." He smiled as she grinned, taking a sip of the tea. "But it's Nobu's right? Well that's all that matter's I suppose. He will be a good father I am sure." Jacey nodded and looked up at the falling petals.

"Kei? You had a son hm? What was it like? Is it hard to care for a little one?" Kei thought it over before giving a direct answer.

"The day he was born was such a marvelous day. I rejoiced, as you well know. He was premature, but that didn't stop his heart from beating. When he saw his mother it was as if time itself had gave them extra minutes. Unfortunately she passed away shortly after giving birth and seeing her son. She had health problems that her and I were both aware of, but she wanted this small child. I hated Fumio for such a long while as I coped with the death of my beautiful wife. It was heart touching to say the least. After awhile though as I played with, fed, and changed this little baby I realized how much he looked like his mother. It pulled at my heartstrings until I gave in. He is literally the light of my life. He will forever be so." Just as he finished his short story a boy came out of the falling pinks and sat on the extra cushion.

"Father." He bowed as Kei handed him a cup of tea. "My chi is at peace today. Are you proud of me?" Kei chuckled.

"My son. I am more then proud. Say your hellos to Mrs. Jacey." He turned and bowed her direction.

"Goodness, please forgive me. I did not see you there when I walked up." Jacey smiled and bowed slowly to the young male.

"Please, don't bother yourself Fumio. You've grown since last I saw you in the garden." She smiled.

"I hardly see you anymore Miss. I miss you here; remember when we studied chi together? We were young, but you were so kind as a child." Fumio smiled.

"Reminiscing on the past Fumio?" Kei smirked. "Always doing such things. The past is but a memory in the crevices of your mind is it not?" Fumio nodded.

"Yes sir." He said obediently.

"It's good to think back on the good times. Makes you glad you're still living." Fumio rose to his feet.

"I think I will go back to my spot by the water and meditate. I want to think back on my childhood." Kei gave out a small chuckle.

"Very well." Fumio walked back into the cherry blossoms and disappeared.

"You two are fit for each other. Like father, like son." Jacey smiled. "You two seem to always make me happy even when my brain is like putty and I can not think straight."

"I am just here to help." Kei pulled out his pocket flute again as Jacey stood and bowed to the male.

"Thank you for your company. Please visit me again."

"I will, most certainly." She was in a better mood as she walked back inside the mansion. "Just a short while with him. He always changes me." She smirked, heading towards her office again as Goro caught up to her.

"I am so glad I caught you. Is this a bad time?"

"Over your indecency I see. Speak."

"I am sorry for this afternoon. In fact, I apologize for ever having been foolish. I really am trying, and you said this morning you knew what was up. Do you know of my feelings? I need an answer." Jacey smirked.

"Of course. I thought you knew me better then that Goro."

"Ma'am, I do, but those feelings are sacred to me. I can't allow myself to conjure up false hope on something that will never happen." The lady stood in silence for a while, and then stared Goro down.

"I shouldn't tell you future happenings, but if all goes well you will be most satisfied. Keep going, racing with your heart the way you are now and nothing will fall out of place. I promise." Goro smiled and shook Jacey's hand happily.

"Thank you. Thank you for telling me this. I have high hope. I have hope that Hotaka will see me for who I am and develop feelings for me as well." She nodded as he took his leave. She walked back to her room and sat down at the desk with high hopes for the continuing day.

"Such a day like this deserves a long rest at the end." She smiled, as there was a knock at her door. "Goodness. Who is it?" She got up and opened the wooden frame to find Eiji. Standing in her presence.

"I over heard and wanted to come apologize formally for my men are all disgraced by Ko's actions." Eiji was so much of a brother to Jacey she didn't mind opening her doors to him.

"Please come in and sit."

"You need rest don't you?"

"I have nothing better to do other then sit here and take small neko naps on my desk." Eiji chuckled as he welcomed himself in and took a seat.

"Any sleep is good sleep." Jacey nodded at this since it was true.

"There is to much going on to sleep. Always on my toes." He got up from the comfortable chair and walked over to Jacey as he motioned her to sit down. She did so as Eiji began rubbing her back.

"Dear, you are too young for this." Jacey giggled.

"You have forgotten I am three hundred and seventy years of age." He sighed.

"But you grow with beauty each individual day. How is that?" Jacey blushed as he played with her flowing, water like hair. "You down yourself to much. Can you not just relax and take in the scene for once. Besides, I have Intel on a little, how would you say it, crush? Someone likes you." He chuckled as her blush deepened in color.

"You don't mean… I can't…" Eiji smiled.

"No, not me. I love you, but it's mutual. No stronger feelings reside in my heart. I would constantly have the fear of losing you." She smiled and gave a breathe of relief.

"Then who would be foolish enough to have feelings for me? They must be dense and hard headed."

"But since you are clearly interested, you must have some feelings for suspense and wanting to know, which means you would like to fall into the heart felt feeling called…"

"Love is foolish. My mind was just curious." Eiji smiled.


End file.
